


Stolen Moments

by bloomingcnidarians



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingcnidarians/pseuds/bloomingcnidarians





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commanderlurker (honeybee592)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/gifts).




End file.
